In the Dead of the Night
by Sliver of Light
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP] Sasuke is your average college boy with loose clothing and baggy jeans. Though poor, he is the campus heartthrob. AU SasuSaku, implied SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

**Title: **In the Dead of the Night

**Author: **graveyardgirl15

**Pairings: (**Nascent) SasuNaru and perhaps traces of others

**Warnings: **shounen-ai, language, dark theme, slight sappiness, character OOCs and extreme angst on certain periods. If you don't like poems, better skip the prologue, though it's better if you don't because you'll be missing a crucial part of the story.

**Notes: **This fic is going to be a multi-chapter one as planned. I've been thinking of writing an AU for a change and I'm trying my luck with a Naruto creation. You'll notice the first parts (please bear with me in the prologue) are quite confusing and chars are sometimes OOC. Pardon me for that, I'll fix it later on. As usual, thoughts are italicized and you should watch out for the italicized and capitalized words in dialogues because they mean a lot. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R every chapter so that I'll know if I still need to continue this one or just leave it to fade completely seeing that it isn't successful in catching anyone's attention.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor will I ever own Naruto or any of its characters.

---

**In the Dead of the Night**

---

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Dark clouds obscure the once blue heavens

As crimson rain starts to fall from the sky

The sadness of his voice is drowned by the waters

And crystals flowing freely as he sulks nearby

_-- _

_Listen to me, I need you to hear me,_

_Listen to me, I don't want you to tell me_

_Listen to me, I need you to feel me,_

_Listen to me, I don't want you to free me._

--

The distance of his embrace sends shivers on my skin

Though at times I wonder if all had been a dream

So real, so true, have been my feelings for you

Yet you move away from me as if you don't have a clue.

_-- _

_Please don't pain me; I know you are already hurting,_

_Please don't pity me; it's not like you to give mercy,_

_Please don't leave me; I know your heart is already aching_

_Please don't ignore me; it's not like you to take it easy._

--

Why must we end up this way, why?

I've shown my true love for you, haven't I?

But your heart was stubborn from the very beginning

And keeping it for me alone was a desperate yearning.

_-- _

_Aren't you tired, just gazing up at the skies?_

_Aren't you tired, waiting for nothing but cries?_

_Aren't you happy I'm with you and with you alone?_

_Aren't you happy I have given you, something like a home?_

--

Crimson rain pours down cruelly without any care

As it slowly wets my skin and damps my hair

Scarlet pierces me just like what your eyes did to me

And yes I long for them again, I long to see thee.

_-- _

_You will not leave me alone, no you will not_

_You will not curse me into oblivion, no you will not_

_You will not despise me forever, no you will not_

_You will not ignore my love, no you will not._

--

I'll keep on following you wherever you go

I don't care what they say, even if I stoop so low.

You can never run away from me, although you try

So stop my Sasuke, stop saying goodbye.

---

Sunlight creeps inside my windows as I open my eyes

Forcing me to smile, something I can't deny

The love I've been dreaming which now I have found

Is nestled closely beside me without making a sound.

_-- _

_I couldn't believe what I am seeing_

_I couldn't believe it is here_

_I couldn't believe this alive being_

_I couldn't believe he is real. _

--

How ironic it seems that he now belongs to me

When years before he just ignores me like a tree

Those years were bitter, hopeless they had been

Since my love went unnoticed, or so it seemed.

_-- _

_I didn't lose hope, though you took me for granted._

_I didn't lose hope, though you showed you didn't care._

_I didn't lose hope, though you only saw me as a friend._

_I didn't lose hope, though you saw someone better._

--

One day with crimson face, you walked towards me

That emotion I never dreamed in my life I would see

I knew that only to _her_ did you reserve that blush

And not to me, not at all: I was never your crush.

_-- _

_Walking closer, I couldn't suppress a smile,_

_Walking closer, I couldn't stop a flush,_

_Walking closer, I couldn't help but ask_

_Walking closer, I couldn't meet your cerulean eyes._

--

We looked stupid that time as we gazed at each other,

I just smiled and nodded, couldn't think of anything further

Until you broke the silence with your unbelievable words

"Gods I love you, and you don't know how much that hurts."

_-- _

_Yes it hurts, to have been waiting for so long,_

_Yes it hurts, for in the end you decided to come,_

_Yes it hurts, seeing now you want nothing but me_

_Yes it hurts, to know that you really did notice me._

--

We've been growing stronger as days and weeks pass by,

I've been doing my best so that 'leaving', you wouldn't even try

You've given me love, just as I have given you

So please stay with me forever, my Naruto.

---

**End of Prologue**

---


	2. Truths and Lies

**Chapter Two: Truths and Lies**

"He asked you out on a date again?"

"Yup, he did, and this time it's a formal date, not like those we had in school."

"Way to go girl! You really are something if you managed to make that Uchiha boy ask you out finally and in the night huh! Seventh time this month, right? And I know he really is a picky guy! Well, he should, with those handsome features of his… Still, you've managed to attract him that much."

"I didn't even know he liked me."

"Oh come on Sakura," said Yamanaka Ino while tying a pink ribbon around the girl's drawn out hair. "You're cute, sexy, and intelligent. What more would a guy look for in a perfect girl like you?"

She was happy her best friend has finally decided to loosen up a bit from all their academics and start dealing with her social life. And for the first time she found someone who could make her happy even for just a short period of time. She knew it would be short-lived if ever the two will have a relationship since Uchiha Sasuke was an apple of the eye in their college and if he were like one of those typical campus crushes—which she hoped he wasn't--he would definitely love changing girlfriends as often as he would change his shirt.

"Ino, I'm not perfect you, know that," came Haruno Sakura's reply while applying face powder on her cheeks, attempting to cover the blush that had crept over them.

"Well," said Ino rethinking what she just said to her best friend, "of course you aren't perfect because I, myself, am not perfect. But at least you're ending up with someone you deserve, unless he's a total crap that there's really nothing behind that pretty boy face of his. And another thing, he's really handsome and I think he's nice. I'm starting to wonder if he's related to those wealthy Uchihas who do nothing but buy everyone else's lives. Obviously though, he isn't. Look at him. He's just like Shika, an average guy though he looks more human than Nara."

Ino sighed and Sakura was having a hard time suppressing a giggle. She knew what, or rather who, Ino was pertaining to. A smile broke on the pink-haired girl's lips and Ino, though blushing furiously, still gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Ino, stop harassing Nara Shikamaru when he isn't around," answered a smiling Sakura. "Besides, he'sa sweet guy after all like you've noticed. He's very intelligent and wise. Remember that project he made last time? It was really good, the professors gave him an A plus for that. You just have to understand that he's still having a hard time dealing with tough girls such as yourself! You really can tell he loves you so much because he still puts up with you though you and he don't get along too well anymore."

Ino let a sigh escape from her lips while she shook her head. When she had finished braiding Sakura's hair, she took a chair opposite the door and sat beside the girl. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head back so that she was talking to the ceiling instead.

"It's he who makes our relationship a living hell, not me," defended Ino, still gazing at the ceiling. She then averted her gaze to her best friend before continuing on. "Oh Sakura, if you only know how—how uncaring that guy is! We go to school together alright but he barely sees me afterwards. He always has this part-time job excuse to send me off. He doesn't care if I go home alone, sometimes even late at night and---arrgh--- all he talks about when we meet up or have a date is that Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke this, Sasuke that, gods, he drives me crazy!"

"Really?" asked Sakura incredulously. "I thought it was Naruto who can't put up with Sasuke, not Shikamaru."

"No, Sakura dear," said an almost-frenzied Ino. "Naruto and that guy gets along well these days. Anyway, Shika tells me about his encounters with your Sasuke, how he tries to show him who's a greater 'man'. His complaints about him are endless! If I wasn't his girlfriend I'd start thinking he's flirting with Sasuke."

"Ino!" said an abashed Sakura. "You don't mean he's… he's a--?"

"Oh never mind that Sakura, of course he isn't," cut off Ino while waving an impatient hand. "That's one of the reasons why I'm very happy you and Sasuke are finally going together! If you had that guy under you then you could at least request him to stop showing-off or picking up a fight with Shikamaru. Or perhaps change him for the better! If that's what he has been doing like what Shika always tells me. At least everyone could live in peace."

"We're not yet going together," said an embarrassed Sakura. "This is just our first date, Ino."

"Seventh."

"Well, maybe yes but this is our first _official _date."

"Well, you'll end up together anyway," said a resigned Ino while giving Sakura a reassuring tap on the shoulder. "It's just like that dear, the boy asks you out, then you see each other at school, then you go out on a date again, you'll get more comfortable with one another as days pass, then he introduces you to his friends, you do the same… you know, same routine until one day you just realize you're together. Just like that."

"R-Really?" asked Sakura. She was scared of how Ino described the process as a "routine" and how people tend to end "just like that" but she didn't let any of her worries come out anymore. She didn't want to her fretful friend get sleepless nights because of her.

"Do you really think he's not related to the Uchihas everyone has been talking about?" asked Sakura darkly but with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sheesh, Sakura," said Ino. "Look at him! I'm dead sure he isn't. He'll be driving an SUV at his age if he were! He can't even have the money to rent out a car you know. Besides, he looks so… normal, you know that? Just like us. If I'm not mistaken he even is a lot poorer than us."

"Ino!"

"But it's true Sakura!" snapped Ino. "I mean, if he _is _THAT Uchiha, then, he truly is doing a great job lying to everyone. And to think, that would be a great scandal if everyone finds out. Come, on! Just enjoy your date with him and for once, stop thinking about _them. _You worry too much. It shows on your face. It even increases wrinkles._"_

"Haha… I guess so," said Sakura with a small chuckle. "Maybe I worry too much."

"Speaking of the angel, I think you should go girl," whispered Ino while jerking her thumb at the door which was ajar. She saw through the small opening the figure of Uchiha Sasuke, with his back towards her. Sakura wondered why he didn't even bother to ring the doorbell. She looked at the time and her heart almost stopped. It was 7:10 pm. Did he hear what Ino just said? _Have you been standing there all the time Sasuke?_

"It's time," whispered Ino again while she placed a silver bracelet around Sakura's right wrist. The bracelet was a gift to Ino by her grandmother when she was little. It didn't fit her anymore so she decided to give it as a gift to Sakura whose wrists were inexplicably thinner than hers though their bodies were of the same size.

"You think he'll like my outfit?"

"Of course he will, you are sexy," said Ino while giving her a soft pat on the back. "Don't worry girl! Let the moon draw out your inner beauty. I tell you, your date will fall for you over and over again, I swear, I can feel it! Just don't get too jumpy when he asks questions about you. Ask him stuff about himself too and oh, if he gets a bit weird or he does something strange, get away from him. Or if you could dial your cell, give me a ring and I'll come over and kick his butt for you."

"Thanks Ino."

Sakura gave her best friend a final hug before going out of the room. She waved at her as she walked towards the door leading to the outside world and disappeared in the darkness of the night with her date. Ino stared at where Sakura stood before she joined Sasuke outside. _Oh, how you've grown Sakura. You've become a lady sooner than I thought. _

"Good luck girl! Make your best friend proud!"

--

"Er… Sasuke?" asked Sakura shyly.

"What is it?"

Sakura remained silent for a minute, considering what she was about to ask. She knew Ino had said that she should just enjoy their date and stop thinking about whether Sasuke was a member of that despised Uchiha family or not. Still, she can't help her curiousity. It's just TOO impossible for Sasuke to drive such… such… car. Like what Ino said, even if he had money, he wouldn't be able to rent any kind of car and even more a vehicle like this.

"Is this SUV yours?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away. He looked at the road they were traversing hoping to find a clue telling me what to say to the girl. This was it. He had to tell her. He had made so much lies already that he thought he should spare her from more lies, even just about this _small_ thing. Besides, more lies could just make everything more complicated. Not that it mattered to him anyway, so why not see how she reacts.

"Yeah," he answered after a few minutes. "It was just a gift."

"Oh, ok."

Sakura felt her heart beat go irregular behind her rib cage. She looked at the sky, trying to hide her eyes which were now as round as coins. She saw the moon smiling grimly down at her almost telling her what a jerk she has been. She swore the silver orb shining before her was bloody red tonight. And it was whispering inaudible and absurd words to her already unbelieving ears, words she herself dare not believe, words she hoped would be gone the moment she woke up when she finds out that everything had been a dream all along; that she was back in her apartment lying on her warm comfortable bed, dreaming about school and about Sasuke who's just her average guy and not this rich young man beside her. She pinched her arm slightly and as she did, she felt that it hurt. She sure wasn't dreaming and that made reality hurt more.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke, trying to glimpse the girl through the corner of his eye. She sure was acting weird doing all the pinching stuff to herself.

"Oh, nothing Sasuke," muttered Sakura, a little bit embarassed. "I'm... i'm just... trying to kill mosquitoes!" _Oh god... He didn't fall for that, no, he definitely didn't. What were you thinking girl! That's pathetic..._

She tried to put up a smile on her face trying to hide up the suspicion as well as the blush covering her face. She looked at the Uchiha and saw him reach out a hand to her face, making contact with her left cheek. Sakura felt the blush on her face become redder as the smooth hand of Sasuke rested on her cheek. She was still enjoying the touch when she felt the palm of the boy leave her face already. A line of disappointment was almost visible on the pink-haired girl's face.

"Sasuke?"

"You're not a very good liar Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura felt her muscles tense and her breathe hitch up on her throat as the response of the boy sunk completely in her head. She stared ahead and tried to clear her mind. It looks like she hasn't said anything yet that gave her a heavy backfire tonight. She inwardly sighed and closed her eyes. Sasuke knew... yeah... he knew what she was thinking. And that she wasn't wrong.

_Looks like we totally messed up the facts, Ino… He is a member of THAT Uchiha family and he DOES drive an SUV._

--

**TBC…**

--

**A/N**: It's short, I know. Like it, no? Tell me pls. I want to know if you find the fic likable. C&C pls. Sankyuu!

-aveya-


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End**

Uchiha Sasuke tightened his grip on the SUV's wheel as he continued driving towards their destination. He slowly realized that he risked his identity as he decided to date Haruno Sakura. Everyone knows what a poor guy he was and now, he's out on a formal date and was driving his SUV towards one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

Sakura decided not to pursue the subject. Sasuke maybe had a good reason to not tell people about his identity. She shook her head. Maybe Ino got it all wrong. Maybe Uchihas weren't bad at all. She then tried to think of something else. For a few minutes, there was silence. Nothing could be heard except the engine of the car. Until, a question running through Sakura's mind managed to find a place at Sakura's tongue.

"Sasuke, why did you ask me out?"

"I've asked you out before, haven't I?"

"Yes," answered Sakura, "but I mean, not… well… at night. I mean, just those dates in school, not those formal ones, like this one."

"Haven't I told you yet?" answered Sasuke after sometime. "I'm starting to really like you, and I want to know you better _tonight_."

Sakura did not like the way Sasuke emphasized the word 'tonight' but she calmed herself down, anyway. _It's not what you think it is Sakura. You're still young. You don't have to go through whatever that is just to know this guy better._

"Ah, ok," she replied tersely. "Where are we going to eat?"

"A restaurant."

_Of course I know it's a restaurant! _Sakura thought furiously. This guy was testing her patience and luckily she was not that touchy tonight. _Oh, maybe he thought I was thinking he'd bring me in some cheap food chain. It's only tonight that I'd known how rich he is anyway. _

"What restaurant? I mean, where?" inquired Sakura again. She had her hands on her lap and she noticed she was shivering. The windows were rolled all the way down and she thought she might offend Sasuke if she rolled it up without his permission. She was rubbing her hand on her arm when Sasuke finally answered.

"Oh, it's my restaurant," said Sasuke flatly.

"Y-Your restaurant? You h-have a restaurant?" stammered Sakura, almost forgetting she was cold. She couldn't believe it! A 17-year-old average college boy has a restaurant in the city? Whoa. But what she couldn't consider more was the fact there was no tone of pride in his voice. This relieved her a lot. At least she knew she wasn't about to have a date with one of the inflated heads in campus who'd do nothing whole night but brag about what they have to the world.

"Actually, it was dad's but since… since he already died, it was turned over to me," Sasuke replied. "My brother's not around anymore so they've left everything under my care."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your father and your brother," said Sakura. She noticed a tone of sadness in the boy's voice when he mentioned about his father. But what troubled her was the tone he used when he mentioned his brother. It wasn't sadness. It was hate. She could feel the hate and loathe surging from him as he drove. Sasuke did not reply after Sakura apologized. He just pressed the control beside him, putting the windows up on Sakura's side.

"Uh… thanks," muttered Sakura sheepishly. She was already hugging herself when Sasuke rolled up the windows. The boy parked on the side of the road before he removed his jacket and draped it around Sakura's bare shoulders.

"You'd still be beautiful even if you didn't wear a sexy outfit you know," said Sasuke as he started the engine again and continued driving. Sakura blushed as he said this. It was actually Ino who forced her to wear the dress she wore right now. It wasn't that sexy anyway. She was stupid to believe her best friend when she said that Sasuke wanted sexy girls. Well, Ino was wrong. Sasuke preferred simple ladies.

"You feel better now or are you still cold?" asked Sasuke, talking to her with his face towards her for the first time. Sakura noticed how handsome he looked as the moon cast a mysterious shadow over his face. She felt her face flush when she looked at his black eyes. All she could manage to give was a nod. As she did, she saw Sasuke's face relax and for the first time that night, he smiled. She felt her face turn a brighter red when she saw that gentle smile on his lips.

"You look cute tonight… Sakura," whispered Sasuke. If it wasn't addressed to her, she might have thought he was talking to himself. He continued driving and Sakura only stared at him. The blush, though still on her face, made her more beautiful in Sasuke's eyes.

"You look good too, Sasuke," replied Sakura. Sasuke smiled at her words. This time though, Sakura noticed, there was something wrong with his smile. It was as if there was sadness hidden beneath the smile and he was trying to keep it from showing in his face.

"Are you ok?" asked Sakura suddenly. She saw him tighten his grip again on the steering wheel. He nodded and she could see he was gazing at the building growing bigger as they come closer and closer.

"That's where my restaurant is," said Sasuke, his cold voice back again, giving Sakura chills she couldn't explain. Sasuke parked the car beside the SUVs and Porsches resting quietly in the parking lot. He got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Sakura. He held out a palm where Sakura reluctantly placed her hand on. He locked the door of the car and they were about to return to the restaurant when Sakura remembered her cellphone.

"Oh wait, Sasuke, I forgot my cellphone" said Sakura as she tried to get back to the car when Sasuke did not let her hand go, giving her a little tug in the process. She looked at him and the boy shook his head slightly.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura, clearly confused at her date's reaction. "What's the matter? Why can't I go get my cellphone?"

"You won't need it," muttered Sasuke, his black eyes boring into Sakura's jade ones. "That's useless here. Let's go."

Sakura could only stare at Sasuke as he brought her towards the door where the attendants who were in tuxedos opened the doors. She could swear she saw the boy's eyes turn scarlet for a moment back there at the parking lot.

--

As the pair went into the restaurant, all eyes darted towards the young man who has just arrived. Sakura's thoughts on Sasuke's sudden change of eye color drifted away when she stepped in the restaurant. She could only look at the place with awe. It was not your typical restaurant. The whole place looked like a special room in a hotel where the VIPs would be seated comfortably having little talks among themselves. It was grandiose, the place. The chandelier hanging above them was scintillating as though matching in rhythm with the splendid dresses of the customers who were busy eating at the same time throwing glances at Sasuke. There were crystal curtains hanging from the big chandelier in the center of the room attached to the small antique lamps on the sky blue walls. As she and Sasuke walked down the aisle leading to the main dining tables, Sakura could not help but look at the shiny chairs which were embedded with rubies of varying shapes and sizes. _Sasuke…_

She was still admiring the place when a middle aged man approached Sasuke, and gave him a little bow. Sasuke gave a little nod and proceeded with the girl towards a vacant seat.

"Table for two, young master?" asked the man slowly as he walked besides Sasuke. Sakura didn't like the look of the face of the man who was ushering them. She looked at Sasuke, hoping to see another smile from his face but the boy did not look at her he merely grunted and nodded.

"Here you go, young master," said the man as he motioned at an empty table for two behind a crystal peacock statue. The place chosen by the man hid them from the view of the people who were still looking at Sasuke. Only those who were at the sides were able to see the young pair clearly. Sasuke pulled back the chair so that Sakura could sit down beside him. He then settled himself down and took the menu from the hands of the waiter.

"Yaite, would you stop calling me young master, even just for tonight?" asked Sasuke while looking at the menu. His voice was polite but the man slightly flinched as he heard Sasuke utter the words. Sakura noticed why. Sasuke didn't make a request. It was an order.

"As you wish, sir," said Yaite while giving a small, slow nod. Sasuke and the waiter locked gazes and as Sakura eyed Sasuke, she was now sure she saw the boy's eyes turn crimson for a moment.

"Bring us the most expensive food here," started Sasuke while scanning the menu. "And andouillette sausages too, I want to try that."

"Sasuke, you don't have to---"

"It's ok Sakura, it's my treat," cut off Sasuke while putting down the menu which was taken by Yaite. Sakura handed her menu to the waiter and when Yaite asked her what she wanted to eat, she just shook her head.

"Just water for me," said Sakura softly. "Thanks."

Yaite was about to leave when Sasuke added another order. Sakura gulped when the boy ordered sake. She didn't drink yet. Sasuke looked at her, noticing her uneasiness and gave her a curious look. Sakura blushed. She didn't feel like sharing to him her fear of sake.

"Oh, you don't drink sake?" Sasuke asked, as though reading the girl's mind. Sakura felt cornered and she knew she wouldn't gain anything by lying. She simply shook her head. To her delight, Sasuke didn't look disappointed. He even smiled.

"It's ok. I'll just be the one drinking then," replied the boy as he nodded at Yaite who disappeared behind the corner.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was busy staring at the red candles. Her face had the features of a 16-year-old girl, slowly blooming to become a beautiful lady. Her lips were rosy red, there were pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were full of life though he could see she was simply staring at the flame of one of the candles between them. He stared at her through the flame and this seems to successfully jolt her out of her deep thoughts.

"Mind to let me know what this young lady is thinking?" asked Sasuke, eyes still glued on the girl's jade orbs.

"Oh," escaped from the girl's lips. She was thinking of how rich Sasuke actually was. It really amazed her to no end. Not that she cared of course about his wealth but it seemed so impossible. Back at school, he was just your average guy in a loose turtle-neck blouse and jeans, occasionally with a jacket. There were even patches on his jeans and the shoes he wore to school seemed to be in the verge of falling apart. Now, Sakura started to wonder. He wouldn't have become a campus crush if it weren't for his looks and for his mysteriousness. Nobody cared he wasn't that rich but if he let the people know, it would've just added to his good points. So, why didn't Uchiha Sasuke brag? Why was he different from others? Why did he hide from everyone else who he really was? There's something about his brother he hated so much. What was it? Lastly, what's with his crimson eyes? She wanted to ask all these questions but it seems she was lacking the nerve to do so because she knew something which was starting to get clearer and clearer as she stayed with Sasuke.

_Sasuke…__you lied to me_.

"You're wondering, aren't you?" asked Sasuke, shattering all Sakura's thoughts. He gazed at the place before he looked back at the girl.

"Sasuke," started Sakura trying to make her tone even. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"That we're going out on a date?" asked Sasuke in return. "It would be more peaceful for both of us if no one knew right?"

Sakura shook her head and leaned on the table, her hands stroking slightly the sky blue cover of the table. She looked at Sasuke to find him staring at the floor instead.

"It's not that, Sasuke," continued Sakura. "Why did you have to hide from everyone who you really are?"

Sasuke didn't dare to look at Sakura. He simply let his eyes fall on a painting across the crystal statue beside them. He wanted to tell the girl everything but he wasn't sure if he could already trust Sakura. It was just their first formal date and he doubted if he knew the girl very well already though they were together in several classes. He then decided to keep his answers as safe as possible. He'd tell Sakura what he wanted her to hear without revealing so much about himself and his family.

"Do I have to tell everyone all about myself?" asked Sasuke. "Does everyone need to know who I am? No one asked me anyway in the first place. All of you were contented with the Uchiha Sasuke you saw everyday, weren't you?"

"But you lied to us!"

"I didn't ask you to believe me."

"Y-You deceived us! Sasuke, you deceived me…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she said those last three words. He felt a pang of guilt deep inside him as those words reverberated in his head. He rested his forehead on his palms as he let his fingers run slowly through his hair, as though this would emphasize his emotions.

"I… I'm sorry," said Sasuke, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt ashamed to do this, to ask for forgiveness for a mistake he didn't even know he had been doing. It wasn't the nature of Uchihas to ask for forgiveness especially to a woman. _Damn this family. It's not my fault Sakura. I can't… I want to tell you but I can't… do you get it? I can't! I'm sorry._

Sakura didn't avert her gaze from Sasuke. She was breathing hard as she said those last three words. She knew she didn't have the right to say them. _It's not even us. _But her anger was strong enough to give her the nerve to utter those words; words that made her special to Sasuke; words that would mean a lot to her and to him.

She looked at Sasuke again whose face was buried in his hands. She tried to reach out a hand to touch him when she heard someone grunt beside her. She hastily withdrew her hand and Sasuke, having heard the grunt too sat straight and acted as though nothing happened.

"Am I interrupting something, sir, ma'am?" asked Yaite. His hands carried the food ordered by Sasuke minutes ago. He looked at the two teens in front of him and when he received no reply, he settled the food before them, gave a small bow, then left without another word.

Sasuke took the sake and poured some of its contents into his glass, filling it to the half. He laid down the bottle but didn't let go of it. He thought for a while before he rested his hand around the wine glass were he poured his sake. He looked at Sakura, trying to gauge her reaction only to find her currently interested in the glass of water resting beside the main course.

For Sakura, everything was going horribly wrong. How she would've loved to be eating here tonight with Sasuke, conversing with him, and perhaps even dancing with him until dawn but now that she knew that she was being deceived all along, and that Sasuke lied to her… She would never enjoy this night, never…

"If you knew I was wealthy," came Sasuke's voice. Sakura looked at him to find him drinking up the contents of his glass wine in one round.

"Sasuke--"

"Would you love me?" asked Sasuke impassively. "No you won't. You'll think I'm a just a spoiled young man, no, a brat. You'll think I'll be toying with your feelings."

"It would've been better if you told us the truth beforehand," said Sakura who was now eyeing the bottle of sake which was being emptied of its contents quite quickly. "If it's only me you lied to, then it's ok. The trouble is you lied to everyone. You want people to love you by fooling them, showing them someone who isn't really you. It's not the _real_ Sasuke they love. What you've taught them to love is the poor boy who goes to school, they're average guy, just like everyone else. You showed them that, which you shouldn't have! Do you think they like that?"

Sasuke emptied again his glass wine and looked at Sakura. The crimson glint in his eyes was more visible than ever. Sakura had the impression Sasuke's eye color changes when he feels strong emotions, something she can't really comprehend. No other human could do that. It was only Sasuke. Sasuke the handsome boy. Sasuke the mysterious. Sasuke… the liar…

Sakura heard Sasuke put down his glass wine rather hardly, causing some of the people to look at their direction. Sakura didn't flinch but she knew she had managed to hit something inside Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke replied, tersely. "Nor do I. I lied, I admit it. I deceived you, yes it's true. But, it's not my choice Sakura. I had to. Please, understand that."

"It's you who should understand Sasuke," replied Sakura, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She felt tears form in her eyes and she was doing her best to stop them from flowing down to her cheeks. "If it was against your will to deceive people, then why didn't you stop? Or don't tell me you're just like your self-conceited father who wants the whole Uchiha clan isolated from everyone else so that your his filthy riches would never fall in the hands of any stupid girl out there!"

As Sakura said these words, Sasuke stared at her like she was a ghost. He never expected the girl to say such things to him, especially about his father. Sakura, on the other hand, placed a hand over her mouth as realization dawned upon her. _Oh no! What did I say? I've been so tactless…_!

"Sasuke…I-I'm sorry," stuttered Sakura, looking at the boy. "I didn't know what I was saying… I just--"

But she was cut off by Sasuke before she could undo what she had done.

"It's ok," said Sasuke coldly. He was looking at her directly and this time, his crimson eyes were visible. They were marked with three dark comma-like shapes connected by a thin outline of a black circle just inside his eyeball. Sakura felt her heart beat madly beneath her.

"I knew you were just like everyone else, who wouldn't understand anything about my life, but I never expected you to be someone who'd deliberately insult a person and his family for that matter," he continued, before he drank up the last contents of his glass wine without taking his eyes off the girl. He set it down and started to eat his food. Sakura thought that it would be better if she shut her mouth the whole night. Yes, she wanted her questions to be answered but she didn't want her just beginning relationship with Sasuke shattered completely although she knew she was being lied to and hurt in the process.

Sakura sighed. _What a mess. We barely begun and now, it's ending. Why… why is everything turning so bad tonight?_

The two ate in silence as Sakura also decided to fill up her now complaining stomach. During the whole thirty minutes they ate, Sakura stole glances at Sasuke who finally decided to completely ignore the girl's presence. When she saw that Sasuke was about to be finished, she decided to break the silence.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but you should really tell---"

"Are you finished?"

"Um, yes, but--"

"I'm taking you home," cut off Sasuke. He waved his hand for a waiter and Yaite, came towards them, walking briskly. He handed the bill to Sasuke and the boy took out cash from his wallet before standing on his feet, gesturing Sakura to do the same.

"Thank you sir, we hope you enjoyed your meal," said Yaite while bowing. "Oh and please visit us again sometime… Young master."

Sasuke eyed Yaite who was still in his bowing form. He gave him a curt nod and took Sakura's wrist, rather forcefully, walking with her as they strode across the extravagant dining area towards the main door. The men who opened the door gave a bow as Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the door. Sakura heard the door lock with a loud clicking noise.

As the night wind swept over the two, Sakura felt cold again now that Sasuke's jacket wasn't draped around her anymore. But more than that, what made Sakura colder was the fact that Sasuke was still secluding himself from her, telling her nothing, and getting both of them annoyed in the process. She was still standing outside the restaurant's doors when she saw Sasuke opening the door of the car for her.

"You better go in," ordered Sasuke, motioning at the empty seat. "I'm driving you home. It's getting late."

Sakura slowly approached Sasuke and entered the car. Sasuke made to close the door but found the girl getting out seconds after she got her cellphone. Sakura shook her head and smiled. She held out a hand to touch Sasuke's cheek which the boy shoved away. As Sasuke did, he felt that Sakura's hand was starting to get cold.

"It's ok Sasuke," said Sakura. "You don't have to. I'll just take a taxi."

Sasuke stared at her for several seconds before he entered his car. He didn't even try to convince Sakura to come with him. He unceremoniously started the engine and was about to leave when he rolled down the window at Sakura's side and told her something which greatly added to the chill the girl was already experiencing.

"Be careful on your way home," said Sasuke with a stoic expression on his face. "We don't want something bad happening to youbefore we get to the bottom of this, do we? You can ask Naruto everything that you want to know tomorrow, that is, _if you don't freeze to death tonight._"

Sakura blinked twice as she gazed at the black SUV leave the parking lot. She couldn't believe what she just heard. What did Sasuke just say? Naruto and he are _really_ friends? Does Naruto know things about Sasuke she didn't know?

As she thought of these new questions, she remembered too well his crimson eyes convey a message to her making her hard to breathe. Hell, his crimson eyes bothered her less already, for now. It was its message which concerns her.

_Haruno Sakura, you know what happens if this comes out. _

She started to walk towards the side of the street and waited for a taxi to pass by. It was already nine o'clock in the evening and taxis were hard to come by at that time already. After waiting for almost thirty minutes, she tried to call Ino and ask her to come fetch her. She was about to dial Ino's number in her cellphone when she saw she was out of battery. It took her several minutes before she realized something was missing. Sakura flipped her cellphone and removed its cover, only to find out the battery was missing and a note lay innocently on the place where the cellphone was supposed to be resting.

She unfolded the note and read what was written. As she read the words, the wrinkle in her brow increased every second.

_I told you before that you won't need your cellphone and it's useless anyway. I also offered to take you home, still, you refused._

The last three words written below the note made Sakura's heart beat madly and sent shivers down her already weak spine.

_Don't die Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke_

With that, Sakura passed out on the sidewalk, unaware that a pair of watchful eyes has been gazing at her the moment she walked out of the restaurant.

--

**TBC…**

--

**A/N:** Like it? No? Dark theme begins from this chapter onwards and questions will be answered in the succeeding chapters. C&C much appreciated.

-aveya-


	4. I don't know but I realized something

**Chapter IV: I don't know but I realized something**

"Damn you bastard!"

"What, dobe?"

"How dare you do that to her?"

"Well, she tried to look cute and nice but she was annoying."

"You don't have any right to say such things about her, let alone leave her in the middle of nowhere like that!"

"It's not in the middle of nowhere, it's in my restaurant."

"But you're supposed to take your date home."

"How'd you know I left her?"

"I… I was…" _Damn you Sasuke! Why'd you have to mess up everything huh? Just why!_

Sasuke could hear Naruto pause on the other line, thinking whether to admit that he was following the two. Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"You were following us," stated Sasuke plainly as though the fact didn't bother him.

"Well… Yeah, I was!" retorted the blonde, staining his cheeks pink and glad that no one was with him to see his embarrassed face. "I couldn't risk leaving Sakura alone."

"You don't trust me do you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're a cheat."

Naruto could hear Sasuke sigh on the other line before he replied back. He could swear the other boy was restraining his anger as he spilled his next words.

"Naruto, we've gone over this a million times, haven't we?" said Sasuke in gritted teeth.

"Yes," said Naruto, eyes shut, as though afraid that opening them would bring back memories he didn't want to remember. "But still, you don't make sense."

"Really?" A snort came from the Uchiha, anger slowly evaporating for an unknown reason.

"Why did you have to take Sakura out just to break her heart? Why did you have to show her what a heartless bastard you really are and make her look like a complete fool?"

"She wanted to know."

"Hell, even I would if I saw you suddenly driving an SUV and taking me to the finest restaurant in town!"

"She'd know sooner or later."

"I thought you didn't want anyone else?"

"I wanted _her _to know, not 'anyone else'."

"Why? It isn't making sense Sasuke!"

"What isn't making sense?"

"You!"

Sasuke snorted.

"In what way?"

"It's…Just…Arrgh…! I can't see what you're up to! You ask her out on a formal date, and ruin everything you two have been building up! You've got her hopes high for nothing! Not only that, you managed to destroy your own image by showing your true color!"

"You don't like it?"

Sasuke could feel Naruto tense though he couldn't see the blonde.

"What don't I like?"

"My plan."

"What plan, Uchiha? Don't tell me breaking Sakura's heart is part of whatever plan you're thinking or else I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what, Naruto?"

"I'll… I'll kick your sorry ass!"

Naruto could feel the hair on his nape stand on end when Sasuke chuckled. His chuckle was an amused one-- the one he reserved when he was dealing with the blonde.

"I wanna see you try."

"Then come over here! Apologize to Sakura!"

Naruto could feel Sasuke mocking him though he couldn't see the raven-haired boy.

"You haven't realized yet, Naruto?"

"What?" _Teme…_

"It's all about you."

A silence, a long one.

"Go to hell Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled again, making Naruto cringe on the other line. Since when did the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan start to have a sense of humor?

And a terrible one too.

"I'm doing this for you."

"Drop it bastard."

"I'm getting rid of Sakura for you."

"You're hurting her!"

"Who cares? I know you want it too."

"What the f--"

"Deep down inside you Naruto, I know what's running in that little mind of yours."

"Don't you dare…don't…"

"Why don't you tell her?"

"What?"

"You're really a dobe, you know that?"

"Shit Sasuke, just fuck off will you?"

"Make me."

_Kuso de… Sasuke, teme!_

"I know you can't like Sakura and you're just really playing with her feelings so just leave her alone will you? Spare her the pain for god's sake! S-Shove her away so that she won't expect anything more from you! I can't… I just can't stand it when you do that to her, as though she's just a toy that you'll suddenly discard when you don't feel like playing with it anymore!"

"Don't tell me you like her."

"You know I do, got a problem with that?" came Naruto's fierce reply. He could feel the cellphone being crushed with his tight grip.

"You barely know her," was Sasuke's bored reply.

"I don't care! Just leave her alone."

"I just did"

"Not that, bastard! I mean, tell her to stop flirting with you and, you, don't go showing off and wrecking everything you've protected."

"_You've _protected, Naruto."

"Whatever," muttered Naruto. "We're friends alright? I don't want to see one of my friends ruining everyone's lives including his own just for my sake, if that's what you're trying to say."

"So you finally understand."

"I'm not stupid."

"Of course you aren't."

"What?"

"You're just jealous of her."

_The hell…?_

Before Naruto could retort back and ask what that meant, Sasuke had already hung up. He felt really confused now. Sasuke wasn't making sense at all. He couldn't understand why his friend would just throw off his reputation like that. He was the campus crush and everything, people looked up to him because they admired his being calm and collected as though he didn't have any problem at all though he was one of the poorest guys around… And another thing, what did Sasuke and Sakura's date got to do with him anyway?

The blonde cursed to himself when he remembered what the bastard told him before hanging up.

'_You're just jealous...'_

Ok. What did he mean by that? He liked Sakura, yes he did, but then, he felt empty. There wasn't any emotion at all. He didn't even feel jealous when he saw the two dating that night. Maybe… Maybe the love he felt towards the girl wasn't the love he thought he felt for her. Maybe, he just likes her, as a sister…? He didn't know. Well, though he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke was right. He barely knew her and the girl barely knew him at all too but does that mean there wasn't any hope? They weren't friends so that means he could ask her out without risking destroying their friendship.

Wait a minute… forget about the pink-haired girl for a while… he was missing something and the back of his mind was saying so.

'…_of her.' _

Naruto frowned.

Was he… was he jealous of Sakura?

The blonde turned to look at the unconscious figure currently lying on his bed, covers tucked around her. As he looked at the peaceful Sakura, he felt something contort in his stomach. Memories of the night came flooding back to him. Sasuke and Sakura's date, Sasuke's revelation to Sakura, Sakura's reaction…

Naruto was at lost for words. He was torn between two emotions.

One was of hate, both directed to the girl and the Uchiha. He hated Sasuke for being a bastard to the girl… but… he also hated the girl for going out with the Uchiha…

He shrugged the thought. _Definitely not right._

The second one was of… delight?

For… the girl…

Because… because… she actually hoped that she and Sasuke would be officially together after that night and that she ended up…

…being fooled by the one Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto stood for a moment, eyes never leaving the girl on his bed. He closed his eyes as he realized what his feelings were. He was disgusted. Why was he happy that Sakura got hurt by Sasuke's words? Sasuke's lies?

Was it because the truth finally made Sakura see that she'd never be happy with Sasuke?

Or was it because… he thought she deserved it...?

… she deserved it because she tried to steal Sasuke from him?

Naruto scowled.

Since when did Sasuke become his, eh? They're just best friends so it's not possible that the raven-haired campus crush was his already. So, why was he having weird thoughts about his best friend? Sakura was a girl for God's sake and he was a guy! Their relationship with Sasuke was really different from one another. Sakura loved him more than a friend, while he… he loved Sasuke… just as a friend.

Naruto heard a little voice at the back of his head, protesting. Even he wasn't convinced with the last part of his thought.

'He's just a friend, eh?' said the voice.

"Yup," Naruto answered. "He's… just a friend."

'You don't sound convinced.'

_Oh just shut up…!_

He shoved all his thoughts at the back of his head when he saw the pink-haired girl stir and slowly open her eyes. He approached her silently and sat down at the foot of the bed, his hand resting on Sakura's lower leg. The said girl tensed at the contact and moved away when she saw the face.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura. "Are… Are you Naruto?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Where am I?" asked the girl, looking around at the cream-painted room. She scanned the room so fast, looking for any sign of Sasuke when she felt her head hurt like hell.

"And… why am I with you? What… What did you do to me? My head hurts!"

"Calm down, Sakura," replied Naruto, slightly shocked at the girl's reaction. _Talking about gratitude…_ "I didn't do anything to you, I swear! You're here in my apartment because you passed out at the side walk when Sas—I just happen to pass by that time and I saw you lying unconscious on the cold sidewalk."

Naruto almost mentioned 'when Sasuke left you' but luckily, he managed to stop himself just in time. He would have had a lot of explaining to do again if he didn't hold back his tongue at the exact moment. He looked at the girl who was now looking anywhere but at the blond. Naruto smiled.

_Well, I can't blame you Sakura… We really barely know each other… _

The girl woke up in an unknown place with a person she barely knew sitting beside her, so it was normal for her to react that way. Besides, the person beside her was a guy. It wouldn't hurt to be suspicious, would it?

"Um…Thanks I suppose," replied Sakura shyly with an apologetic smile. "But, you don't even know me, why help me?"

"Oh, I heard a lot about you from Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" muttered Sakura. Sakura remembered the reason why she suddenly dropped unconscious on the sidewalk. She remembered the date, the date which destroyed everything she had hoped for. It was the date that ended everything, everything between her and Sasuke. She didn't dare believe everything she saw until the truth was admitted to her by Sasuke, the truth that broke her heart into millions of pieces.

_Why did it hurt so much? _

_Why did his words cut through me like knife? _

_Why did he fool me, deceived me, like everybody else?_

Sakura was unaware that she was spacing out when her blond companion placed a warm hand on her shaking shoulder. She looked at Naruto who had a grim expression on his face.

_Why? Why did I have to suffer so much? Why did he make me hope for nothing?_

_Why did he NOT trust me? Like… like he trusted Naruto?_

"Oh Naruto!" sobbed the girl, draping her arms around the boy and sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder. Naruto stiffened at first, but then as he felt the warm tears of the heartbroken girl fall on his shoulder, he relaxed and tried to comfort the girl. He didn't know that the first time he'd actually hold the girl close to him would be the first time the girl cried in his arms.

"Shh… stop crying Sakura," said Naruto softly while rubbing the back of the girl slowly, calming down the girl in the process. "I… I don't know what happened but… it's not good to see you crying…"

"Naruto, it's about Sasuke," sobbed Sakura. "I hate him! He's… he's a liar! He's… he's such a bastard."

Naruto couldn't reply. Yes, Sakura was right, but somehow, he can't find the right words to say to the girl. Maybe because, this was the first time he was stuck in a situation like this, and the situation involved a girl in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. And not just any girl.

It was his crush, his crush whose heart was broken by his best friend.

"I'm sorry," muttered Naruto, while stroking the girl's hair. It was a relief Sakura didn't know that he liked her or else… Naruto doubted she'd cry freely on him.

"It's n-not your fault he's like that, N-Naruto," stuttered Sakura, unable to talk clearly with her face buried on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I was blinded by my love for him… I let him deceive me."

Naruto could feel the pain of being deceived emanate from the girl. She really was hurt by Sasuke's lies. He would too if his best friend hid the truth from him. But now, all he could feel was guilt. He knew all along, but he didn't dare tell her. She was his crush but he couldn't protect her from him.

"I'm to blame," replied Naruto, still holding the girl close. "I knew about his being rich and everything but I… I never told you."

"He trusted you, and he's your best friend. Of course you wouldn't disclose such information to anybody else, let alone to me," answered Sakura who now let go of Naruto and was leaning on the propped up pillow behind her.

"That's why it's my fault," said Naruto. "It's because it's you."

Sakura looked up at the blonde who suddenly found the floor more interesting to look at.

"Naruto? I don't--"

"It's because… I think you're special to Sasuke, and… I was selfish."

"I don't get what you're saying Naruto. If I'm special to him, why did you not tell me? I had the right to know…"

_Sasuke's special to me too Sakura._

"It's because, I was afraid… you'd hurt Sasuke."

"What...? But…" Sakura replied, now getting confused. "It won't be him who'd get hurt Naruto. It'd be me. I'm the one deceived, tricked, played at. It's not him…"

"That's why I said I'm sorry," defended Naruto, still not meeting the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry for not being able to tell you beforehand."

_I'm sorry that I'm torn between you and Sasuke…_

…_and that I just realized…_

"I'm really sorry Sakura…"

…_that, yeah… I think I want to keep Sasuke for myself._

---

TBC…

---

**AN:** I know I didn't start this one well, but I'm really doing my best to improve this fic. I'm not promising to update right away because I'm really busy with other stuff right now. So, think I should I go on with this? Yes? No? I need to hear from you folks… C&C much appreciated… Thanks!

To:

**mfpeach:** you know now who _that _is…

**Hikari no Kurai:** maybe yes, maybe no… and Sasuke and Naruto are just friends… for now… 

-aveya-


End file.
